Content display devices such as smartphones, netbooks, gaming devices, PDAs, desktop computers, televisions, and laptop computers are now ubiquitous. And these devices now very commonly include hardware that provides network connectively to web servers and software (e.g., web browsers) that provide an interface for users to request and view content from these web servers.
Some of the content that is provided by these web servers, and displayed on these content display devices, constantly changes, or updates to reflect new content while other content remains unchanged. For example, it is very common for a variety of content associated with a webpage to include banners with rotating images or new text, while the rest of the webpage maintains the same general content and layout. Most webpage content is scrolled by a user using a mouse, a touchscreen, or a scroll bar in order to view webpage content that is not displayed at the top of the webpage. Common and ongoing issues with the display of this type of content are maintaining the quality of a user's experience as webpage content gets updated and/or scrolled, while managing limited resources.
More specifically, users have become accustomed to viewing changing content, as well as scrolled content, in a smooth, fast, and uninterrupted manner. Although content display devices continue to be produced with more and more advanced graphics processing resources, these resources are still not fast enough to provide seamless, uninterrupted scrolling, and/or these advanced content display devices demand more and more power, which is often limited. As a consequence, current devices are often less than desirable and will almost certainly be unacceptable in the future.